Realization
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: Lately there had been a lot of moments where he'd feel strange whenever someone mentioned her name. He'd asked Lily about it once, but the answer he'd gotten rendered him into a fit of laughter. There was no way, not in hell or on earth, that he, Gajeel Redfox, could fall for Levy McGarden.
1. Part I

**Author's Note: **This came out longer than I was expecting it to, and I don't even know what happened at the end; my mind kinda went off in LaLa-let's-ship-the-hell-outa-GaLe-Land. I should stop writing at three in the morning. (By the way, this is the At the Stroke of Midnight rewrite)

* * *

Realization

Part I

* * *

Levy McGarden bounded through the streets of MagnoliaTown, hair pulled back in a high pony tail and her usual bandana in place. The afternoon sun shone brightly overhead, but the evidence of a dreary morning had not faded; the cobbled streets were lined with dirty puddles – the remnants of the violent storm that had blown through a few hours earlier.

The bluenette couldn't help but crack a smile.

Things in Magnolia hadn't changed, but life in the guild had. They had just finished the reconstruction of their new building, one that was more grand than the one they'd built seven years ago, and it was definitely better than the dingy shack they used before.

She'd even found a reasonably priced apartment that was closer to the guild than Fairy Hills was. To make a bit of money for new furniture and books as she had a lot more room than in the female dorms, the Solid Script mage had sold a lot of trivial things. In the end she had ended up with a little extra money.

The ecstatic woman was on her way home with four new novels to add to her collection.

If that hadn't been enough to brighten her mood, the Fairy Ball was later that night - and it would be the first time in seven long years that the guild would hold the event.

Fairy Ball was a magnificent event that had originally marked the first Master, Mavis Vermillion's birthday. But as time drug on, the event was eventually held on the day the guild was created, the first day in May.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she made her way up the steps to her apartment. Several potted plants sat on the balcony before her door, given to her by Droy to decorate after she moved. There were eight of them in all, three lilacs, four yellow roses and one cream colored orchid. In a hanging planter by the door was a small morning glory that had begun climbing up the chain that held the ceramic pot. When she had first put it there, Droy had protested, but she refused to listen.

It seemed to be doing fine where it was.

She opened the door and stepped inside her apartment. It was about as big as Lucy's with a small kitchen, a living room, one spare room, and her bedroom complete with a master bath.

The floor in the main room was polished wood. In the middle of it was a large woven rug she had been given by Mira when she first bought the apartment. On top of it sat a glass coffee table with a smaller wooden space below that held several kinds of sea shells. On top of it sat a couple books and a small stack of magazines. There was a white leather sofa against the back wall, facing the kitchen, and a small plush chair just beside the door leading to the spare room.

That room, naturally, held a large bookcase on each wall, all of which were stuffed full. There was another table in the center, piled high with tomes and several larger stacks on the floor surrounding it. The carpet was white, not that much of it was visible.

She flipped on the lights and dropped her newest additions on the couch before making her way into the kitchen for a drink. It was small with a stove, a fridge, and a large wooden counter with several cabinets. Above her stove was a large analog. Glancing at it, she mentally calculated how much time she had before the start of the ball.

_Three hours. Lucy's probably started getting ready by now._

Levy wasn't big on doing her make up or her hair, mostly because her hair was the biggest pain in the butt she could imagine. No amount of hairspray or gel could keep her errant locks in place. It'd take more bobby pins and clips than she owned for such a feat.

If she wanted to do something with her hair, she should have started two hours ago.

With a sigh, she set her glass on the counter and made her way to her room. It was small, with light green walls and soft white carpeting. Her bed was neatly made, surprisingly, and save the few books scattered here and there, her room was spotless.

She stopped in front of her closet and examined its contents. The hangers were packed full of shirts, dresses, and skirts of all sorts. At the very end was the dress she planned on wearing to the Ball.

She pulled it off the rack and laid it out on her bed.

It was an ocean blue color with a strapless top adorn with a ruffled fabric that would encase the entity of her chest, sewn into the rest of the top. The skirt bunched together at a point where her hip would be, held in place by three white roses. The skirt was split on the same side as the roses, enough to be elegant and maybe a bit provocative, but not inappropriately so.

The dress would look beautiful, but she suddenly wanted to make her hair look just as so. And the thought of doing her make up presented itself as well. It was too late to ask the other girls for help though; they were probably busy with their own appearances.

No. If she wanted her hair and make up done, she'd have to do it herself.

And the thought scared her.

With a defeated sigh, she moved to the window.

Naturally, those who attended the ball had a date, but she would be going alone, as she always did. Jet and Droy asked her every year, but she always had to refuse; to accept one would only hurt the other. There was nothing wrong with just going with her friends, but she wanted to go with someone who meant more than that for once.

Which brought the question to her mind, _Why am I worrying about this?_

Looking down into the street, she caught sight of a familiar figure. Gajeel Redfox.

He was making his way towards the guild; his shoulder's hunched as he kicked at the ground. It was obvious just by the way he moved he was annoyed. _Lily probably tried to talk him into going tonight._

A blob of black at her left startled her. Lily had landed on the sill, nodding in greeting. Recovering from her shock, the bluenette smiled at him, "Hello, Lily! Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"I am," the Exceed replied. "I haven't been to a ball since leaving Edolas. I assume it will turn into the normal commotion?"

Levy giggled and shook her head, "Not tonight. It's a special night and because of that the guild is required to conduct itself in a civilized manner. Master will personally throw you out if you don't."

Lily nodded understandingly, "from what I've heard form Mira it's an important day in the Guild's history. Are you going with anyone?"

She smiled sadly and shook her head, "no, unfortunately."

Her gaze fell on the street once more. Gajeel was leaning against the wall of a store, his gaze on them as a nasty scowl twisted his face. "He doesn't seem happy," she commented.

The Exceed glanced over his back and shrugged. "He's still irked about the fact I managed to talk him into going tonight. I just hope he doesn't decide to mope in the corner the whole time. I'd like to enjoy this."

"He's not going with anyone?"

When the question was in the air, she felt like slamming her head into the wall. Of course he wasn't going with someone; he didn't want to go in the first place. Lily cast a smirk that had her face lighting up. "N-Not that I care or anything! I was just curious!"

"No," the Exceed replied. "Though Juvia did offer to go as friends since she couldn't bring herself to ask Gray."

The bluenette laughed at this. "I see. I suppose he rejected that as well?"

Lily nodded. "Well, if I stay here any longer, Gajeel will probably storm down your door and drag me off."

He waved a paw and hopped off the sill, letting his wings out. "See you tonight, Levy!"

* * *

"I don't care if she's goin' with someone or not!" Gajeel exclaimed for the umpteenth time as they made their way to the cathedral. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be goin' to begin with!"

"Just dance with her tonight, at least once." The Exceed sighed. "She seemed pretty bummed about going alone."

"I don't dance. 'Sides she could have gone with her fanboys."

"You know that would cause a problem," Lily said with a sigh. "Stop making a big deal out of this, and just dance with her."

He sputtered, "D-damn it Lil, stop buggin' me. I ain't kissin' her and I ain't dancin' with her!"

Lily raised a brow, "No one said anything about kissing her, Gajeel."

The Dragonslayer glared at him before turning away, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were thinkin' it. Damn cat."

He heaved a sigh as the two of them entered the building. There wasn't much decoration, but it wasn't really needed. The cathedral was a grand thing of its own. The back of the main room was lined with tables piled high with foods of all sorts and drinks. Though the ball had started not even fifteen minutes ago, it was packed with Fairy Tail mages and their partners dancing about, laughing, and just having a wonderful time.

But it felt like something was missing.

And if Lily hadn't mentioned it, Gajeel was certain he never would have figured it out.

"I don't see Levy anywhere, she said she was coming." He stated in bewilderment.

"Probably got caught up in one of her books," he stated bitterly, fighting the feeling of disappointment welling within him.

Lately there had been a lot of moments where he'd feel strange whenever someone mentioned her name. He'd asked Lily about it once, but the answer he'd gotten rendered him into a fit of laughter. There was no way, not in hell or on earth, that he, _Gajeel Redfox,_ could fall for Levy McGarden.

None.

At least that was what he forced himself to believe. Deep, deeeeeeep, deeeeeeeeeeep down, Gajeel knew his partner was right, but his pride refused to let him show it.

"She is known to do that," Lily said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should go get her?"

Gajeel snorted, "Shrimp will get here when she gets here."

_He's stubborn._ The Exceed though with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Levy yawned and stretched as the book slid off her face.

She was lying sideways on the sofa, her new book now on the ground and her place lost. She sat up with a dazed expression and wiped a thin trail of saliva from her mouth. Cracking her neck a couple times, she glanced at the clock.

An uncharacteristic curse escaped her lips as she bolted off the couch and into her room. Her concern for her make up was no longer that; she simply threw on a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Her hair, on the other hand, was a completely different story. It was a mess.

With another curse and an incoherent mumble she quickly set to straightening it with the Lacrima powered straightener Lucy had given her. Surprisingly, it worked.

Making sure the object was off; she rushed into her dress and slipped on a pair of silver heels.

Checking her reflection, she found that she was actually satisfied with her appearance, and rushed out the door. The cold air seemed to cling to her, and her breath escaped her lips in white puffs. It was so like her to be caught up in a book – if the others knew they'd just laugh.

She finally slowed to a walk as the cathedral came into view.

Several of her friends were hanging around outside, so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice her approach, almost all of them.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing towards her. She was wearing a strapless, hot pink dress. Her hair had been put up in an elegant bun, held in place with what looked like a beaded tiara. "Where have you been!"

"I…uh…" she sighed. Lucy would understand – they both shared an interest in literature after all, "I got lost in a book."

The blonde could only smile, "that is so like you. Come on, Jet and Droy were worried."

Of course they were. She told them she was coming and she hadn't shown up. She would have been worried if they had done the same thing and she hated worrying people; it only reminded her of how weak she was.

Those inferior feelings vanished, however, as she stepped inside the church. The sight of her friends carrying on, laughing, and just being themselves as if seven years hadn't passed seemed to wash the cares from her mind. A smile soon found its place on her lips as she was lead into a dance by the blonde.

"Say Lucy, have you danced with any of the guys yet?" Levy asked curiously.

"I tried dancing with Natsu," she muttered as she twirled the petite woman, "but he kept stepping on my toe so I let Lisanna have him."

"And Gray?"

Lucy's eye twitched, "He ended up stripping before we even started."

Levy giggled. "No one else?"

"Well, Warren asked me, but Max managed to steal me before he could." She rolled her eyes. "You should dance with a guy too night. Maybe Gajeel?"

Levy felt her face flush. "Lu-chan!"

"I'm only teasing," she said, "but he looks so grumpy."

The bluenette let her eyes scan the throng of people for the familiar figure of the Dragonslayer. She found him standing in the back, arms crossed over his chest and a displeased look on his face. _At least it isn't the white one_, she thought, eyeing his black suit.

* * *

"Looks like she showed up after all." Lilly observed as he watched the two girls. "Funny, I thought they were supposed to be dancing with men."

Gajeel grunted in reply.

A warm feeling had erupted in the pit of his stomach and try as he might, he couldn't push it away. The longer he watched the bluenette, it seemed to grow in intensity, until another thought filled his mind.

She never smiled like that around him. She smiled, sure, but never so brightly, not like everything in her world was right. Maybe she still wasn't over what he had done to her? Maybe she was still scared of him, despite acting otherwise – or maybe he was just over thinking things.

Lily cast a glance at his partner. He no longer looked irritated, but crestfallen as he watched the young woman laugh and twirl about. He had a vague idea of what was going on inside his partner's head; he knew about the incident during his time in Phantom.

And he knew Gajeel regretted it. Even if he never voiced that thought, it was visible in his eyes whenever he looked at her.

Even with Jet and Droy, no matter how irritated he got over them, he still regretted it - and he knew he was never going to be truly forgiven for it.

They still didn't like him, but Levy…she'd been giving an effort to forgive him; the S-Class exams showed that much.

He defiantly wasn't going to give up his plans for that night.

_Maybe I should limit my communications with Mira; I think she's starting to rub off on me._

"I ain't askin' her so don't even try." Gajeel said suddenly, catching the look on his partner's face.

"I wasn-"

"Like hell you weren't. I know that look." The man replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ain't dancin' and that's it."

"Gajeel…"

"No."

There was no other choice.

Lily hopped from his seat and flew to where the bluenette was dancing with Droy. Looking around, he took in the sight. Gray attempted to take Lucy again, and this time she allowed it; the two were slowly making their way towards the back where Natsu and Lisanna were dancing. Laxus had taken Mira before any of the other men could and Elfman and Evergreen were accompanying them.

Lily wasn't all that interested at the moment, however. There was one couple he planned on making and it involved the sky headed fairy in front of him.

"I see you made it."

She flashed a nervous smile at him. "I kind of got caught up in something. Are you having fun?"

"Not really," he replied honestly.

Levy frowned at his. She pulled away from Droy, leaving him open for Erza. As funny of a sight as it was, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She turned back to Lily, hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"Let's just say someone's being an exceptional pain in the ass." The Exceed motioned towards Gajeel.

The bluenette glanced past the winged cat and sighed. He was sitting alone, arms crossed over his chest, muttering something. "He doesn't look too happy," she commented.

"He's just being difficult." Lily replied.

She was about to question him further when Jet grabbed her hand, obviously happy that Droy was occupied by someone else. She cast an apologetic smile to the Exceed who smiled in return before making his way back to Gajeel's side.

"See," he said as he plopped into the seat beside the Dragonsalyer, "You don't even have to ask her. Just grab her hand and start dancing."

He simply grunted in reply, munching on a piece of tableware. He knew he was being a thorn in Lily's side at the moment and as long as the Exceed kept up his shenanigans, he would continue to be difficult.


	2. Part II

Realization

Part II

* * *

"Why won't you just dance with her?" Lily asked in exasperation, finally growing tired of his friend's stubbornness.

"I told ya, I don't dance." He replied. "'Sides, Shrimp probably doesn't want to dance with me."

"You won't know that until you try," the Exceed retored.

"Well, I guess we ain't gonna know."

They sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before Gajeel finally stood.

"Where are you going?" The Exceed asked, with a hopeful expression.

"To get more silverware." The man replied.

The expression fell from his face as he leaned back with a sigh. _Why is he so damned stubborn?_

Gajeel weaved his way through the throng, careful to avoid anyone who looked like they were going to try to dance with him; surprisingly there were several of them, including a not-as-innocent-as-she-seemed barmaid.

He was almost to the buffet tables when someone bumped into him. Had it have been anyone else, he would have let them fall, but when her sent hit his sensitive nose, he made haste to catch her.

She blinked several times, completely caught off guard. She was leaning back, almost falling, and looking into a pair of crimson orbs. Gajeel had one hand behind her back, keeping her off the ground, while the other held a handful of half eaten silverware.

"Watch what yer doin', Shrimp." He replied as she stood, brushing off the skirt of her dress.

Levy huffed, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, shoving the metal in his mouth.

"I didn't see you dancing," she stated, "you know that's what you do at a ball, right?"

He snorted, "I don't dance."

She raised a brow. "Oh come on Gajeel, you didn't expect to get out of here without it did you? There's no way Mira would let you leave."

His eye twitched. She did have a point. Mira had her eyes on him for the past thirty minutes, just waiting to jump on him. Freed had been in the same boat, refusing to dance with anyone until the _demon barmaid _got a hold of him.

"Tch, like I care."

Glancing past him, she saw Lily motion towards the man, a small smirk twisting his lips.

"You better care," she said turning her eyes on him once more, "because I won't let you leave either."

Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and led him into a dance. He gaped at her, barely able to remember to move his feet as she spun around. When he snapped out of it, he threw the accusation at her, "Lily put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No," she replied. "I noticed you were looking more angered than usual."

He growled, "'Cause Lily dragged me here."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

He grumbled as he spun her. "If yer watin' for me to tell you this ain't so bad, I ain't gonna say it."

"I wouldn't expect you to." She replied with a shrug.

Gajeel sighed. That warm glow was back, and it was stronger than ever. Her every movement didn't go unnoticed and her scent was almost dizzyingly intoxicating. It seemed as if he had sprouted more nerves; the places where their skin touched seemed to burn.

But in a good way, he had to admit.

He felt instinct worm its way into his being and it was all he could do to fight it. It couldn't come out, not now at least.

She sighed, and he felt the movement. The way her breasts brushed against his chest sent a wave spiraling though him and his instinct found a small opportunity to try and push though, but he managed to clamp down on it in time.

He had to fight it, but her every movement was making it more and more difficult.

It was in that moment he realized it. If he didn't love her, why would he react the way he did?

He wasn't sure if it was that Lily-ish voice in the back of mind saying it, or if it was him himself, but which ever it was, it was right. And there was _no_ denying it this time.

But the bigger question was _when_ the fall had started.

He wasn't the kind of person to fall in an instant, hell he wasn't the kind of person to fall, period. It had taken time, a lot of time, for him to realize and accept his feelings for what they were; it didn't happen in that moment…

So _when?_

Was it the moment he saved her from Laxus's lightning, or was it the moment she managed to rewrite Freed's enchantment. He doubted it was during the S-Class trials; there wouldn't have been enough time between then and now for him to come to terms with everything.

No.

It had to be when she rewrote the runes. It was the first time she didn't run and hide when he was around. She had looked at him as an equal, put his _trust_ in him, and asked him to stop Laxus. He was thoroughly impressed with her when she began spouting about the 'rogue characters' or whatever it was to the point where he had voiced his admiration.

And Gajeel _never_ complimented someone unless he meant it.

Hell, he never _complimented _someone period.

But in that moment she deserved it. She was amazing and there was no way around it. There probably wasn't another person in the guild except for Evergreen, who could have done that. But even then Evergreen didn't hold a candle to her. Evergreen had been with Freed for a while; Levy had to do that with her own mind and reference books.

She truly was amazing.

"Gajeel?"

The sound of her voice pulled him back to reality. Levy had stepped away from him, her head tilted as a bewildered expression knit her brows. His arms dangled at his side, suddenly missing the warmth they had moments before. "What is it, Shrimp?"

"You okay? You seem kinda distant." She replied, the concern evident in her voice.

"Tch, I'm fine." He replied. He wasn't fine and he knew it, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

She hummed in disbelief, but said nothing on the matter. "The ball's over."

The words hit him like a brick. He suddenly glanced around. Sure enough most of the members had cleared out, save the few on clean-up duty; they were the only ones left standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I said I was fine didn't I?"

She lifted a brow and shook her head. "Well, I'm heading home. Goodnight, Gajeel."

He stood, frozen for a moment. How much time had gone by? How long had he been dancing with her?

Did it matter?

He liked it, whether he was going to admit it or not.

"Oi, Shrimp, wait."

She turned to face him, confusion twisting her features, "what is it."

"I…I'll walk you home." He said.

And not even waiting for an answer, he strode out of the Cathedral.

"Okay." She replied, though it was hesitant, not that he blamed her. He'd be confused if he were her.

It was well after midnight now. A few drunkards loitered outside bars here and there, but other than that the streets were empty. They walked in an awkward silence, neither one of them daring to speak.

Gajeel took that time to clear his head. So much had flooded it so suddenly, it was almost overwhelming. His musings had managed to keep his instinct at bay, but it was starting to rear its ugly head again.

And this time he wasn't sure it was going to take no for an answer.

But he had to. He couldn't do anything unless his _fears_ had been confirmed.

"Levy?"

She turned to him, startled that he had used her actually name instead of one of the many nicknames he had invented for her. "What is it?"

He suddenly wanted to hit himself. He wasn't sure how to put it now and he knew better than to think she'd let him drop it. "Are you…uh…do you…about _that_?"

He cursed; he still couldn't bring himself to fill in the blanks of that question. He wasn't even sure she'd understand either and he _did not_ want to have to spell it out.

She stopped in her tracks, glancing up at him. "If were talking about _that _that, then no, I'm not mad nor do I hate you for it. I-I don't think I'll ever forget it, but I forgave you a long time ago."

The Dragonslayer took a deep breath through the nose, but wished he hadn't. A breeze blew down the street, carrying with it her scent; vanilla, paper, and ink; a scent so fitting for her.

"About _that_…I…I'm…I'm sorry."

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders in that instant.

"Gajeel…" her voice was hardly a whisper. Had it not been for his sensitive hearing, he never would have heard it.

He grumbled in response and started forward again. There were too many emotions warring at the moment and the fight between instinct and reason wasn't helping matters. It was nothing but chaos inside his ahead at that moment.

They finally arrived at her apartment. He stood off the side as she opened her door and flipped her lights on. "Thank you for walking me home."

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, but it was lacking his usual disinterest. He sounded more _depressed_ than anything.

"Gajeel, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it's not."

He snorted. "What are ya, a shrink?"

She knit her brows defiantly, a look that brokered no argument twisting her small face. And she looked so fucking _perfect_ in his mind that he _couldn't _argue. He was rendered speechless for probably the second time that night.

"For the love of…"

Something inside him snapped in that moment and he was almost certain it was instinct finally breaking through. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her forward, a little more roughly than he would have normally, and slammed his mouth against hers.

She froze on the spot, eyes wide as he pulled away, staring at her as if he had no clue what he had just done. And neither did she.

He wasn't the only who had finally sorted out their thoughts that. She too, had realized that she had fallen for him. Before she could think about what she was saying, it was already rolling off her tongue, "Don't regret everything about _that_. We never would have met if it weren't for it. And…I'm glad we did."

His brows shot to his hairline, eyes wide with astonishment. "What the hell are ya sayin'? You're _happy_ about _that?!"_

She took a breath to calm herself, "In away, yes. Had that not have happened; I never would have met you. And you…who knows where you'd be."

He didn't get it. "How in the hell can you be happy about that? I hurt you, Levy. I beat the hell out of you and your teammates and crucified ya to the fucking tree, and you're happy about it?! I can't sleep at night because of that shit, _I still_ have nightmares and I wasn't even the one stuck to the thing! Have ya lost your mind?!"

She winced as the memory filled her thoughts. "Yes, because you joined Fairy Tail. You've changed, Gajeel. Whether you see it or not, you've shown them, us, that there is good in all people. You're a mage of Fairy Tail now. The things you did in Phantom, they're in the past. That was the old you. The new you has fought for us several times. You've saved my life twice, maybe more than that."

"That doesn't change the fact I hurt you." He said flatly.

It was the truth. He _had _hurt her and whether he regretted it or not didn't change the fact that it had happened, that he _had _done it. Turning over a new leaf wouldn't rid himself of the nightmares. And no matter what he said, no matter what he did, and no matter who forgave him, he'd _never_ forgive himself.

"And that doesn't change the fact that _I love you_."

The breath hitched in his throat. If his mind had been in chaos before, it was in complete and utter _tumult._ Just when he thought he couldn't be anymore surprised, she went and threw _that_ into the air. He was expecting her to back down, but that would have been asking for a miracle, he realized.

He could curse himself for falling for a woman just as stubborn, if not more so than he was.

And for the second time that _hour_, he was rendered speechless. By a woman half his size.

_The great Iron Dragonsalyer Gajeel Redfox had been defeated by a woman half his fucking size._

And damn it all to hell, he _liked _it –

But he'd never admit it. There was already enough being admitted as it was.

A moment of silence passed between them before Gajeel sighed, "Stubborn little shit."

She squared her shoulders proudly, "No more than you are."

He snorted, "I don't know about that one."

"I meant it though," she replied.

"I never said ya didn't."

Now that that was out of the way, there was one more thing…

"So where does this put…us?" Levy asked motioning to the two of them.

"Not sure yet," he replied gruffly. "I'm still not sure what just happened."

She laughed, a bright smile spreading across her lips. "Goodnight, Gajeel."

"Night, Shrimp." He replied, reaching out to ruffle her hair. It didn't have the same effect as it had when her hair was in a bandana, but the outcome was certainly funnier. "Ya look like you stuck yer finger in a lightning Lacrima."

She huffed indignantly.

He leaned forward, still smirking, and kissed her on her forehead. "Night."

With a lopsided smile, she watched his retreating back, knowing things had definitely changed for them. and there was no going back.

Not now.

* * *

BONUS:

"So, did she get the D?" Natsu asked, leaning over the table.

Gajeel spit his beer and glared at the Dragonslayer. Needless to say he had just been moved up on the 'People I'm Going To Kill' list.


End file.
